


Gingerbread

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Candy, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: Jesse gets Kaylee a gingerbread house and they decorate it together.





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> For my Tumblr artist friend, you know who you are.

Jesse saw the gingerbread house kit at Target and immediately thought of Kaylee. The box included frosting, four walls, and two roof pieces of, presumably, really hard gingerbread. Jesse smiled and threw it in the cart. The kit came with gumdrops, but he got some other candy too: Skittles, Hershey’s Kisses, peppermints, red and black licorice, lemon drops, cinnamon bears, Sour Patch Kids, and Jelly Bellies. 

Kaylee came over to Mike’s that Friday wearing reindeer antlers and a shirt covered in glitter candy canes. Jesse was reminded of his flashier fashion choices in the past and felt a little embarrassed. Even her dog, Rusty, wore a celebratory sweater of red and green. 

“What is your dog wearing?” Mike asked.

“It’s a sweater to keep him warm,” Kayee told him.

“Jeez Louise. Next time I see you you’re gonna have put pants on the poor mutt.”

“They don’t sell dog pants at PetSmart.”

Mike leaned down, and Kaylee gave him a big hug. Then she gave Jesse one. 

Mike said, “Jesse got you something. Wanna see?”

Kaylee smiled. “Is it made of sugar?”

Kaylee’s mom was trying to limit her treats to one per week, so she’d been waiting for “Pop Pop Friday” while extra anticipation. 

Kaylee read all the information on the box. “It says you put it together and then wait five to ten minutes for the frosting to set. What’s ‘set’?” 

Mike said, “It means harden. Do you want to draw a door and window first before we glue the pieces together?”

“Yeah.”

Jesse sat down at the kitchen table and watched them open the box and inspect the components. He’d never had this. His mom had made cookies and stuff, but she never let him help. Then he’d done some stuff with Brock, but not really a project like this. They’d never had a Christmas together. This was kind of his first time with a family holiday tradition type deal. 

“We’ll make it on a cookie sheet so we have room to make a yard,” Mike said. He got out the foil and covered a baking sheet. 

“Pop Pop can we look on your computer to see if they sell dog pants online?”

Mike chuckled and said, “No, I don’t think they do June bug. How would he walk? And there'd have to be a hole for the tail.”

Kaylee considered it for a second then got back to the issue at hand. She unscrewed the icing cap and looked at her grandpa. 

“Go ahead, Honey.”

Rusty circled around a few times, and then fell asleep on the rug in the living room. The Christmas tree twinkled. The radio quietly played carols. Jesse thought the only thing that would make it more Christmassy was if it started snowing outside. 

Kaylee squeezed the tube and too much icing came out.

Jesse got up. “I’ll get you a butter knife to wipe it off and start over.” He handed her the knife and she scraped off the icing. Then she licked it directly off the knife. 

She drew windows on three of the sides and a door on the fourth one. Then came the tricky part. Jesse offered to hold some pieces while she did the actual construction. He held two sides and Mike held two sides, while Kaylee blobbed the icing along the edges. When they let go after a minute the whole thing remained standing, so that was good. The roof pieces went on easy. 

“I’m going to stick some candy canes on the corners,” Kaylee announced as she went over to the tree to fetch them. She got back on her knees on her chair. She removed a little tinsel that had caught around one of the candy canes. On each of the corners she set a red and white stripped candy cane. It looked funny like some Dr. Seuss version of gutter spouts.

Kaylee handled the plastic bag of gumdrops. “I’ll put these on the top as roof tiles.” 

Jesse remembered the other bag, “Oh! I got way more decorations for you. Hold on a sec.” He ran out to his car and got them. 

Kaylee’s eyes got big when she saw what was in the bag.

Mike laughed, “Whoa, maybe just eat a little today though. You’ve got enough there to last a long time.” 

He looked at Jesse. Jesse mouthed “sorry.”

“I’ll just have a couple of Sour Patch Kids,” Kaylee said in her responsible voice. 

Mike opened the black licorice and ate a piece. 

Jesse got into the Skittles. 

Kaylee made her gingerbread house beautiful, piece by piece. She hummed along with the music.

“I wish I could make an outdoor Christmas tree for them. Like on ‘Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer,’ how they have outdoor Christmas trees.”

Jesse said, “I think I know a way.”

Mike and Kaylee looked at each other skeptically. 

Jesse went to the craft box in Kaylee’s room and took out some green construction paper, tape, and some scissors. He took his supplies back to the kitchen table and got to work. He cut out a rough circle of paper and then cut that in half. He rolled one half into a cone. Then he taped it in place and voila! 

Kaylee actually clapped. 

“I’m gonna put skittles all over it,” she announced as she started covering it in icing. 

She built more trees and a jelly bean pathway. Most of the candy ended up on the gingerbread house, but quite a bit ended up in their bellies. Kaylee said something about letting the icing set. 

The grown-ups didn’t really hear her. They were looking at each other and smiling. 

“This was a great idea,” Mike said. 

Jesse leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
